untitled for now
by animesmylifefools
Summary: kazuma meets ayanos sister whom has not been home in 5 years
1. Chapter 1

chapt. 1:the surprise

Ayano opened her eyes she had them half way open they opened widely in surprise to see Kazuma in her bed looking in her wasn't looking into her eyes,nor her face,but under the gulped and tilted her head to look under the she looked down she saw she was only wearing her fire colored bra and underpants.

"Enraiha"she called forth her she could take one swing Kazuma gave her a big hug.

"K-K-Kazuma."she stuttered but suddenly stiffened up when she felt Kazuma'shand getting lower and lower untill it held her butt.

"Doesn't this make you feel better?"Kazumasaid,chuckling,and pulinng her closer.

Ayano blushed and tried to push away but he had too good of a grip on her and the more she tried to get away the tighter he hugged her."Kazuma-_cough_-i cant breathe."

Kazuma looked down at her watering eyes and let her go.

"What are you doing here?"Ayano said over her shoulder as she ran to the bathroom before he could get another glimps at her in her under garments.

"I stayed in your closet untill you fell asleep and when you did I went into your i noticed what you were wearing I decided to sleep in the bed with you then I woke up before you and this happened."

"O.k can you get me something to wear?"

"Sure."Kazuma headed to the closett and grabbed a red dress.

_She'd look sexy in this._he thought to himself.

He knocked on the door slightly and Ayano grabbed the dress quickly.

He suddenly remembered the window on the ceiling above the tub,went to the window and saw her naked.

_WOW look at those breasts._He thought to rushed back to her bedroom.

When Ayano came out of the room and Kazuma was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaa aaaaaaase dont kill me.p.s i dont own anything sadly

Kazuma:So whats Kagome gonna be like ?

Me:none of you bussiness

Kazuma:Why not im being paired with her.

Me:Ah but who said that you two would end up togather ill have a vote for that so shut up or you shall end up with the dead clay pot.

Kazuma:you wouldnt

Me:dont be so sure wind majic user theres a lot i could do.*laughs evily

When ayano came out Kazuma was completely speechless. Ayano's hair was put up in a high pony tail,she was wearing a azure colored dress,it was a knee length and part of the left side was sepurated."Kazuma why did you pick this?"Ayano asked with annoyance in her voice.

"I just wanted to see you in the dress,princess and you look very sexy in it."Kazuma said laying back down with a smirk on his face. Ayano's face turned a bright crimson before she walked over to her closet and picked out some gray sweats and a red tank top. She walked into the bath room and changed.

"Im hungry im gonna go down for some breakfast and if i see you going through my clothes ill burn you to death Kazuma."Ayano said seriously but only met a smirk when as she looked at left the room to be met by Ren, Kazumas little brother."Hey whats up Ren?"Ayano asked happily.

"Uncle jugo wants to meet with you and Kazuma."Ren said with his cheerful nodded and headed to the meeting room while Ren went to tell Kazuma.

*in Ayanos room*

Kazuma was heading to Ayanos dresser when a knock sounded off the looked to the door to see his little brother."Hey whats up kid."Kazuma asked walking toward smiled before replying to his brothers question.

"uncle Jugo wants to speak to you and Ayano. She is already heading toward the meeting shes gonna be so happy,I can just tell."Ren said happily.

"woah dude why would she be happy. Is her dad getting her a huge cake or something."Kazuma said, both let out a small laugh,and Kazuma left to the the meeting room.

*In the meeting room*

"Where is Kazuma's?! Hes suppose to be here!"Ayano said took a sip of his tea,slowly,when Ayano was raging more about him always being Kazuma came in and they both sat down."now that we are all calm Ihave very important twin sister is coming back home after living with a family friend for five i want you and Kazuma to go and pick her up tomarrow at noon."

"Kagome is coming home?!Yay! I get to see my sister again me and Kagome can share a rom again.I cant we can cach up and I just cant wait."Ayano yelled as she danced around the room .Kazuma looked at her with a straight face,but if you look closely you'd see a hint of amusement in his eyes and the right corner of his mouth slightly curled upward.

"I thought 1 Ayano was bad enough. What am I gonna do with two."Kazumasaid picked up a small table from the corner and threw it at his winced at how much force she put in that throw.

"dont you dare talk about my sister that way im around her im calm and dont get into so many fights you jerk."Ayano looked surprised at her reaction,he was only joking he wanted o know what this girl was like.


	3. Chapter 3

i don't own anything though i wish i did

The next morning Ayano woke up to the alarm slammed her hand on it and sat up in her made sure to put them on not wanting to make the same mistake as the day looked at the clock and it read looked at the chair that held a sleeping kicked off her blanket and walked to her pulled out a red strapless shirt and a long red skirt that had a bow at the walked into the bathroom and took a shower when she walked out she saw Kazuma sitting on her bed.

Kazumas eyes grew a little and his mouth slightly opened."Hey what you looking at hurry up and get ready. dont we have to pick up my sister." Ayano picked the out fit out the night looked at herself in the body length mirror and smiled because she thought she did good on picking wanted to look her best for her twin,i mean who wouldn't,you're gonna see your twin for the first time in 5 smirked with amusement at the excitement she had in see ing her sister again.

"Well come should get there early,since you want to see her so much."Kazuma said and Ayano nodded walk quickly outside after leaving a note for made a wind cloud under them as he picked them both up and carried them off to the sunset shrine.

When they arrived they saw a girl with 2 suitcases and long black hair tapping her foot as she waited for something. She was wearing a long red dres with silver outlining. It had a v neck and spaghetti straps. She also had red heels on to,and her hair tied into a high pony tail with her bangs out and hanging right above her silvery red eyes.

When they landed Ayano ran to the girl and they hugged."ayano i missed you so has dad,Ren,Kazuma and everyone been.i missed you all."The girl cried.

Ayano replied with a soothing voice,much to Kazumas surprise."Everyone's been fine.I got enraiha,killed a bunch of yoma,and met new friends.I',m glad i got to see you again. i've missed you so much."Ayano then chose that time to kill the reunion.

"So are you guys done I want to go to bed now since i woke up to Aya-."Kazuma said but shut up when Kagome glared at him with the glare that could put sesshomaru to and Ayano stopped hugging and grabbed one of Kagomes looked at each other and handed the suitcases to Kazuma."Hey who said Id carry her bags?"Kazuma said.

"I did. Is that a problem?"Kagome said pointing at herself still glaring. Kazuma laughed nervously and picked up the bags while the girls giggled."Wow looks like traveling with yokai helps look more. Thanks Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."Kagome said to her friend that were on the other side of the well that she couldn't go through again."

Ayano hugged her and Kagome made a cloud out of energy to carry them both off to the Kannagi household and were soon followed by Kazuma.


	4. Chapter 4

Me sorry for waiting so long to update this mom bought me a new maximm ride book and i got caght up in it then i started reading other fanfics. I don't own any thing,sadly

"Daddy! Long time no see!" Kagome yelled hugging her real father. Jugo smiled as he hugged his second daughter. Kagome was starting to sob joyful tears as she did a group hug with her sister her father and opened her eyes and glanced around the room. "Huh what happened to Kazuma.?" She asked the others. They looked around and didn't see him and shrugged. Kagome closed her eyes and focused on auras. _Aha. There you are Kazuma don't think you can hide from he that easily. I'm not as easy to trick as my sister. _She thought with a grin on her pointed to the crack in the ceiling. "Come on down Kazuma. you are the new contestant on the 'Price Is right'!" She said talking like a game show host. Everyone started to bust down laughing as Kazuma came down from the the laughing fit was over Jugo was the first to speak.

"Hunny. How did you know Kazuma was up in the ceiling?"He asked. Kagome looked at her father quizzically. "I mean not even I could sense him, so how could you? I bet even your sister Ayano couldn't sense him. Plus since hes a wind majic user then he can hide from our senses." He said and Ayano nodded. Kagome looked at kazuma, who had a hint of curiosity in his eyes also, and sighed. She knew she was gonna have to tell them sooner or later but she didn't think it would be this soon.

She st down and gestured for everyone to do the same. When every one sat she asked if they wanted the long version or the short version and they said the long. "Well it started on my fifteenth birth day..." And she told them all about her adventures and how she found out she was a priestess and how she did a blood bind with Sesshomaru-sama, inuyasha, and Shippo. When she finished everyone in the room looked astonished,even Ren who came in when she finished a quarter of her story. "Does that answer your question?" she asked and they nodded. She yawned. it was already 9 pm and she started the story and 9 am. They all went to their rooms and fell asleep not knowing what the next day would bring,but since they now had the kannagi twins, they did not really care.

That is all your getting out of me today. Plz just kill me another day im tired i stayed up untill 3 in the morning and woke p at 7 am so cut me some slack


End file.
